A Love born of Hate
by Lady Arcorna
Summary: Lilly seems like the most fascinating creature on earth to James, but after she rescues Snape from him he wants to punish her ... Will she ever forgive him for what he did to her?
1. Default Chapter

A Love born of Hate  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine ... I'm just playing with them for a while. The chapter titles are songs by various artists and don't belong to me either. This one is by Bob Dylan.  
  
A/N: Mmm, there are so many James/Lilly fics ... just had to add one, too. The fight between James and Severus will be different from the one in the book. Oh, and I know that JK's spelling for Lilly's name is 'Lily', but I happen to like the second 'l'.  
  
Chapter 1 (How many roads)  
  
Lilly Evans sighed and shoved the History of magic final away from her. She was done! All these months of studying and fussing over her marks and now she was finally done. She allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief and looked across the Great hall to see if anyone else had already finished the paper. A few Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff girl were already done and grinned at her; Lilly Evans was quite popular. Out of the corner of her eye she could see **him** stare at her, too. She rolled her eyes; James Potter was a very unpleasant person and she did not like him! Not one bit! The greatest pleasure in his life was to show off his talent and torture other people just because he could. She wondered how a person like him had made it into Gryffindor ... Oh well, today they had done their OWL's and soon she would be away from him for two months. Not that these two months would be so much better. Lilly's sister Petunia would shriek and run out of the room as soon as she, Lilly, entered it. Petunia wasn't happy with Lilly's abilities, nor was she happy with the way her parents treated Lilly. Of course they were more excited when their younger daughter told them about her life in Hogwarts because it was new for them, but they could have paid some attention to Petunia, too. Lilly knew all of this too well, but she couldn't change it. Finally their papers got collected and all of the students left the room.  
  
James tried desperately to catch a glimpse of Lilly Evans as they all left the Great Hall. She had been ignoring him for a whole year now! Before that she had usually tried to stop him from pulling his pranks with Sirius, Remus and Wormtail, but that year she had simply not paid attention to anything he did or said. It was quite annoying! She was the only one in all of Hogwarts who was not afraid of him and Sirius or at least admiring them. The friends walked outside and settled under a tree near the lake; Sirius just sat there, looking handsome as always. Remus just looked at his friends and smiled.  
  
"We are done," he said happily.  
  
"Too true," Sirius grumbled. "That stuff was a bit too easy for my liking."  
  
Peter squealed indignantly at his friend. "Easy? History of Magic has got to be one of the most difficult exams I ever had to-"  
  
"It was easy," James interrupted him, his voice firm.  
  
He ruffled his black hair so that it looked like he had just played an especially hard Quidditch match and looked over to a group of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls who were laughing and chattering, obviously elated to have finished their OWL's. James view wondered and he discovered something that made him smile that wild smile that indicated that he was up to something. Sirius, who had followed James's gaze, nodded in understanding: Severus Snape. They got up, seemingly oblivious to Remus who was pleading them with his eye to sit down and leave Snape alone.  
  
"My, my, if that isn't the good old Snivellus!" Sirius called.  
  
Snape tried to keep his head down as not to provoke them any more, but his black eyes were expressing every bit of his anger and hatred for the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Indeed, he has to be, Padfoot," James added. "Or are there two people who have hair that looks like a giant snail had left its slime on there?"  
  
"Take that back!" Snape cried out.  
  
"Ohhh, take that back? Should we now, Prongs? What would he do? Get out that bad, bad snail to make us look like him?"  
  
With a cry of pure fury Snape yelled the first curse that came to his mind: "Incendio!"  
  
The spell wasn't directly pointed at anyone in particular and so the fire just seared some of James's hairs, but since that was what James liked more than anything else about himself, Snape had done the worst thing he could have done. Not even Remus could calm his two friends down now. He closed his eyes and waited for what was to come. No one would be able to help him ...  
  
James and Sirius had cast a spell on so that he was hanging in the air upside down. He hated them in that moment like he had never hated anyone or anything ever before. Then suddenly the invisible force that held him up vanished and he got carried to the ground by something that reminded him of a gentle breeze.  
  
The two Gryffindors stared at him for a moment until they discovered what had brought their victim down: Lilly Evans.  
  
"What do you think are you doing there?" Lilly yelled. "Why can't you leave him alone?"  
  
James looked at her, equally angry now. "That's none of your business, Evans!"  
  
"Well, since not even our fine Prefect here seems to be able to stand up to you two, it IS my business!"  
  
Remus blushed; he knew that Lilly was right, but he also knew what Sirius and James would do if he tried to stop them ...  
  
"Are you okay?" Lilly asked as she helped Snape to get back up.  
  
After she had made sure that the boys wouldn't try to do anything else to the Slytherin she turned on her heels so that her red hair whipped through the air like a flame and stomped off to find her friends.  
  
James stared after Lilly. "We'll have to do something about her, Sirius. Soon."  
  
Sirius nodded with a wicked smile. "I think I know what it'll be ..."  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Indifferent? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

A Love born of Hate  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Mmm, Professor Graham and Jelena Patil are mine. Well, Parvati and Padma's name is Patil, too, because her mother just wanted them to have her last name, okay?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night Lilly couldn't go to sleep. She had way too much on her mind to just allow her mind to rest from the worries of the day. On the one hand she really wanted to get away from James, Sirius and their lot and on the other hand she wanted to stay. Of course Hogwarts was a wonderful place, but there was more to it ... The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Dandelion Graham. She sighed ... Professor Graham wasn't the most handsome person she had ever met and that was why nobody but Lilly was really interested in him, but she saw something else in him. Something different. She loved his dark brown hair and how it would hang into his eyes and the way he brushed it away ... how his blue eyes sparkled when he explained something he found interesting. With another soft sight she turned around and with the thought of Professor Graham still in her mind she finally found sleep.  
  
What Lilly didn't know was that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were still awake. Sirius's eyes were closed and he focused on something while the others were watching him curiously, also deep in thought. Sirius had developed a certain talent to read other people's minds. At that time most of the students hadn't heard about Occlumency yet and Lilly knew nothing of this art to protect your mind from others. Sirius however, had sometimes caught flashes of Lilly's thoughts and emotions towards the DA teacher and now he would try and find out more about it.  
  
And really: As soon as he had entered Lilly's mind waves of emotions and dreams regarding Professor Graham washed over the black haired boy. With a grin he withdrew and looked at his friends who were watching him expectantly.  
  
"It seems that Miss Evans is indeed in love with Professor Graham," Sirius chuckled.  
  
That night the boys didn't get a lot of sleep but they didn't mind since they were too excited to find out if their plan had worked or not, anyway.  
  
When Lilly got down to the Great Hall the next morning students were pointing at her, laughing. She shrugged and walked towards the Gryffindor table where several of her friends were just staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Is it true, Lil?" Jelena Patil, future mother to Parvati and Padma Patil, asked.  
  
"Uhhh, what is true?"  
  
Jelena brushed a blonde curl out of her face and pointed towards a piece of paper that was along with many other pieces of paper floating over the table. Lilly caught one and read through; by the time she was finished she was shaking with rage, fear and shame. Tears welled up in her eyes and she jumped up to leave the room, determined never to come back again in her whole life, no matter what. Jelena took the paper again and read through it again.  
  
Lilly Evans, Gryffindor Prefect, is in love with Professor Graham.  
  
Lilly stormed towards the stairs, but just when she arrived there it decided to change its direction. She cursed under her breath and turned to find another way back to her bedroom when she heard laughters behind her: James and his lot were standing near the entrance to the Great Hall, talking about Lilly's humiliation.  
  
"Have you seen her face when she read it, Moony?" James giggled. "It was just priceless!"  
  
"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Remus murmured.  
  
"She deserves it!" James laughed and ruffled his own hair.  
  
"And what for?" Lilly cried out, no longer able to just be silent and listen. "For saving a poor boy who hasn't done anything to you?!"  
  
James stared at her; she looked like a furious Goddess, seeking revenge. "E- evans, I ... umm ... uhhh ..."  
  
Lilly considered several charms, but then she decided on a art that most females know the second they need it: she slapped him hard and good.  
  
James held his cheek, trying not to whimper. Evans was definitely not helpless, magic or not. Sirius raised his wand, but this time Remus was too quick.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" With that Sirius' wand flew into Remus' hand. "Enough! That's really enough!"  
  
The uproar caused by the boys and Lilly had attracted several teachers. All ended with fifty points (for each of them) being taken from Gryffindor and cauldron cleaning for James and Sirius while Lilly, Remus and Peter just had to write 'I will not fight my fellow class mates' for 1000 times.  
  
Five days later all of the students got on the Hogwarts Express and back him; The Marauders were still angry while Lilly had felt like someone had ripped out her heart and pierced it with a dagger and she swore something that she intended never to forget about:  
  
"I will never ever forgive James Potter! Come what may!" 


	3. Chapter 3

A Love born of Hate  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It always makes me happy to get reviews!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" That was the first thing Lilly heard when she came back home. Her sister, Petunia, immediately ran off to her room so that she didn't have to talk to Lilly. Lilly sighed but her parents comforted her and she told them all about that year at Hogwarts - except for the thing James and his friends had done to her as she felt that she should keep her infatuation with her teacher quiet. The two months at her parents' house passed faster than Lilly had thought, though. Fortunately they did ... when her parents weren't there Petunia would invite friends to make fun of her younger sister, taunt her ... torture her. That was why Lilly hated everyone who was mean to weaker people: in Hogwarts she was the strong and talented Lilly Evans but here she was just Petunia's freaky sister. She knew what it felt like to be alone.  
  
Then the first September came and Lilly found herself on the Hogwarts Express once again; Lilly's mother, Evelyn, kissed her daughter's cheek. The two women's red hair mixed for a moment; Lilly's flaming and Evelyn's carrot-red hair.  
  
"Have a nice new year in school, dear," Lilly's father, Mark, said.  
  
Lilly nodded. "Of course, daddy! See you both in summer!"  
  
"And write please! I know you have got to do a lot of school work, but daddy and I want to hear everything about you!" Evelyn called after her daughter who had just gone over to Jelena who hugged her best friend and started to talk about her summer.  
  
"It's always such a pain to let them go," Mrs Marjorie Patil sobbed.  
  
"Too true," Lilly's mum joined in and soon the two were sobbing together in perfect harmony.  
  
In the meanwhile Jelena and Lilly were looking for a free compartment.  
  
"I will NOT sit with these First years!" Jelena stated firmly. "All they do is eat chocolate and yell and wave their wands and try idiotic spells and ..." The blonde girl had to pause to catch her breath; Lilly laughed.  
  
"Sure, there should be free room in the first compartment. No one ever makes it to the first one."  
  
The girls walked on and indeed the first compartment seemed empty, but then they saw the boy who had squeezed himself against the window so that he was all small and not very remarkable.  
  
"Hey Severus!" Lilly said softly.  
  
"H-hi Evans."  
  
"How were your holidays?" Jelena who liked everyone, no matter if they were Slytherins or not, asked.  
  
"O-okay. Y-yours?" Severus hated how his voice was shaking, but he couldn't control it.  
  
"It was PHANTASTIC!" Jelena squealed and started to tell Lilly and Severus everything about her trip to Italy and how handsome the Italian wizards were when suddenly the door opened.  
  
"Snivellus, Patil and Evans ... You don't keep nice company, girls."  
  
Lilly spun around to face James and Sirius. She had no clue where their little friends were and she honestly didn't care.  
  
"I choose my friends for myself, Potty, thank you very much," she said icily.  
  
James drew in his breath sharply and the only reason why he hadn't hurt Lilly so far was that she was a girl.  
  
"All right, Evans. Do as you wish, but don't see we hadn't warned you ..."  
  
With that the boys left the compartment; Lilly's fist were shaking with rage and her face was as red as her hair.  
  
"Ohhh, that ... AAARRRGH!"  
  
Severus and Jelena stared at Lilly: they had never seen someone who was that angry. They could almost **touch** Lilly's fury.  
  
"Very well. Where were you when these ... guys interrupted us, Elli?" Lilly asked.  
  
Severus Snape wondered why Lilly Potter was so nice to him all of a sudden. He couldn't know that this was part of Lilly's plan: she would annoy James to no end if she became friends with Severus and so that was exactly what she was planning to do.  
  
A/N: Still not a lot of romance, guys, sorry! 


End file.
